In Sickness and in Health
by trunkslover1
Summary: Marron has the flu and her husband Trunks is there to help her, but what will his reaction be when he finds out that it's more than just a flu?
1. Chapter 1

**In Sickness and in Health**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N: **This is a cute little story about how Trunks takes care of Marron...well I am not going to tell the whole story!!! Trunks is 31 and Marron is 27. Enjoy!

Marron's eyes opened and she instantly felt uneasy. She looked over at her husband who had just rolled over to face her. Apparently he had also had just gotten up. A flash of concern went into his face once he looked at her pale face.

"Mar? You don't look well." His voice was filled with concern.

"Thanks." Marron said sarcastically back to him. A flash of hurt went across his face at the snappy remark. "Sorry. Truth be told, I don't feel so nice either." Trunks leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead in attempt to feel her temperature.

"You have a bad fever. Let me go call the doctor, okay?"

"Okay." She replied as she turned on the television in their room and closed her eyes in pain. Trunks came upstairs with a plate of cereal, an apple, and some orange juice.

"Here you go, babe. The doctor said he wants you over there in two hours. Okay, honey?"

"Mmhmm." Marron replied, eating her apple. Trunks sat down beside her and put his arm loosely around her shoulder.

"I've already called in to work telling them that I won't be in today."

"You have the conference today with Viejo Industries though."

"I rescheduled." Marron's brow was crumpled with worry, but Trunks smoothed it out with his fingers.

"How did I get such a sweet man?" She nuzzled into his neck and sighed.

"Mrs. Briefs?" Questioned the he doctor, as he entered the room. Marron looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"The test results just show that you just have a bad cold. All you need is plenty of bed rest for the next week or so." He shook a little brown bottle filled with a liquid. "Here is some medicine for you to take. It will help you feel a little better."

"Thank you." She replied groggily, forcing a smile. She gathered up her things and walked out to her husband in the waiting room. He quickly set down the magazine that he was reading on the coffee table and stood. His arm quickly went around her waist for support. She could tell he was concerned.

"What did he say?" The couple started to make their way to the car.

"It's just a bad cold." Trunks kissed the top of her head and opened her door. Her eyes were dull and Trunks was worried about her.

Marron sat at the kitchen island and Trunks was standing on the other side. Marron looked a little weak and Trunks thought of a way to help.

"How about I make you something to eat?" His eyes were bright.

"Eat?" Marron asked as she looked over at her husband, puzzled.

"Yeah." He said trying to convince her. "I could fix you something." Marron laughed at this statement.

"What's so funny?" Trunks stated.

"Trunks, honey, it's just that you aren't that good at the whole cooking thing." Looking at him with sweet truthfulness in her eyes. Trunks grinned and closed his eyes.

"This is true, but what if I just made you an old fashioned PB-and-J? It can't be too hard to mess up can it?"

"Sounds simple enough." Replied Marron. Trunks quickly started fixing her a sandwich. Trunks placed it in front of her and she ate it with a vigor that made even Trunks stare.

"I thought that only Saiyans could eat that fast!" Marron playfully hit his arm as she laughed at her wide-eyed husband. Trunks picked up her empty plate and started talking to her while he was cleaning up.

"So babe, are you feeling better?" He said, turning his back to her to wash the dishes.

"Mmhmm." She said putting her head in her hands on the countertop.

"So do you think you can make it to the banquet then?"

"Mmhmm."

"Darn." Trunks said expecting Marron to laugh or say something, but she didn't. "Mar?" He turned around to see she had fallen asleep. He silently picked her up and gently carried her up to their room. After he laid her down, she mumbled something indistinct as she drifted farther into her little dreamland. He stretched out beside her and put his strong hand over her protectively.

Marron awoke and a stream of sunlight hit her face. She moaned and turned over and saw that Trunks wasn't there. She lifted her head when she heard the noise of her door opening.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Trunks stated.

"Hi," mumbled Marron unenthusiastically as she buried her face deeper into the pillows.

"Do you know that you slept for almost eighteen hours? It's amazing. I haven't slept that long in forever. Here is your breakfast. I am sure you're hungry after not eating dinner." Trunks was a true chatterbox, but Marron hardly noticed.

"Actually, I'm not really." She replied. Trunks looked at her and felt her head with his palm. All of the sudden, Marron leapt out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom. Trunks cringed at the retching sounds coming from the adjacent room. This. Was the morning routine for the rest of the week. Sometimes Marron would look like she was better, but she still end up over the toilet later.

"Come on Mar, let's go back to the doctor's office. This is obviously not just a cold." Trunks stated when she came out of the bathroom on the fifth day. Marron nodded and turned to get dressed. Trunks went to the car and placed a bucket in the front seat, just in case.

"I am sorry Mrs. Briefs, we performed the wrong tests on you. It's true that you had a bad cold, but there was something else." The young doctor said with a serious face, but she could tell a small smile was forming on the side of his lips.

"So what's the problem with her?" Trunks looked up at the doctor anxiously.

"Well," The doctor paused, "She's pregnant." Trunks' mouth hung open instantly while a smile grew on Marron's.

"Pregnant?" Trunks whispered, barely getting the words out. Marron laughed and hugged him. The doctor continued.

"Yes. Here are some brochures for you if you want them. I will schedule an appointment with a doctor who can meet your needs. So if you will wait here for a minute I'll return." The doctor left the room.

"Trunks! I'm pregnant! Can you believe it? You're going to be a father!" She looked up at Trunks' still shocked face, but his jaw had closed. "You're not happy?" She questioned, sounding hurt. Her arms withdrew quickly at his silence. His expression sobered and his brow furrowed.

"I have to go." He solemnly told her.

"Where?" She asked with pain and concern dripping from her voice.

"I don't know. I'll just fly somewhere. See you back at the house." He kissed her cheek and left as the doctor returned to the room. He started explaining the things she could do, but all she could think about was Trunks and the expression on his face.

Look for the sequel soon!

TL1


	2. Chapter 2

**In Sickness and in Health Chapter 2**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ!

**A/N: **I am sitting here eating some almost dry cereal...but enough about me. Read the story! (Does anyone actually read this junk up here? Oh well.) Enjoy!

Marron drove home thinking about Trunks. She spent the rest of the day cleaning, making her lunch and dinner, watching TV, and waiting for Trunks to get home. She stayed up till eleven o' clock before she decided to go and get some sleep.

Trunks landed outside of Capsule Corporation lightly. This was the first place that he thought of to go while he was clearing his head. He just needed to receive some advice from his mother. Bra and Bulma were in the kitchen fixing lunch. Trunks barged in the front door and the two turned to look at him.

"Trunks? What are you doing here?" Asked Bulma, but she immediately put a smile on her face. "I hope your enjoying your vacation from work." Trunks kept his eyes fixated on the ground. The two women looked at each other. Something wasn't right about Trunks. They saw Trunks' body waver and instantly rushed over to him. Bra and Bulma took a hold his arms and sat him at the kitchen table. Vegeta walked through the door before the girls could even start to talk to Trunks.

"You're not drunk are you?" Bra asked her brother solemnly. Trunks' frown deepened as he shook his head. "Then what is it?" Trunks was silent for a long time before taking a breath to answer the question.

"Marron is pregnant." Trunks said so soft that is was barely a whisper. Bulma's and Bra's eyes got wide at the wonderful news. Bulma scrounged up something to say.

"That's great Trunks! Why are you so sad? I hope you didn't look so glum when you heard the news."

"Well…" Trunks started. Bra just shot around angrily.

"Trunks! How could you? Marron is probably wondering why you took off. I bet she's worried. I'm going over there." Bra screamed at her depressed brother. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder as she went to grab her coat.

"Daddy?" She questioned in surprise. He shook his head.

"He needs to talk to her himself. Don't get in the middle of things." Vegeta stated in a silent command. Bra just crossed her arms and sauntered slowly back to the table.

Trunks stayed at his old house for a few hours. His family had given him some good advice. Even Vegeta inputted things from his experience. Trunks was surprised that Vegeta would share some of the memories and helped Trunks greatly by getting a male figure's perspective on the situation. He glanced up at the clock and realized it was getting late. Hurriedly, he said his goodbyes and flew off to let the advice sink into his mind.

Trunks shortly landed in the park. Many memories flooded to him of his father bringing him there. The park was one of his favorite places because this was one place where his father really bonded with him. Trunks then allowed himself to think of what it would be like to bring his own child here.

It was then that Trunks started to become excited about his future with the baby. He had probably been scared subconsciously about not being able to be a good father to the baby. He then thought about how selfish he had been to leave Marron worrying about him and took off to get back to her.

Marron crawled into her bed on the verge of tears. Why hadn't he come back yet? She looked over at the empty spot next to her and started sobbing. '_Why doesn't he want this baby? I thought he loved me!' _Marron screamed inside her mind. Her heart was broken from Trunks. She thought that had all ended when they had married, but it seemed like love always broke her heart in one way or another. Finally, she cried till she couldn't any more and her burning eyes closed.

A shadowy silhouette appeared from the other side of the curtains near midnight. Slowly the balcony door opened and Trunks watched his wife sleep. He wiped the wet track on her cheeks away. He could sense that this had woken her up, but she wouldn't open her eyes. Trunks sighed and softly took a seat on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Marron." His own eyes started to brim with tears. "I love you and the baby too. I want us to be a happy family." Marron opened her eyes when he said this.

"Trunks!" She whimpered loudly. She jumped up and squeezed the air out of him.

"I thought that you wanted to leave. I don't know what I would have done." She looked away from her love.

"Marron, I promised you my heart and soul. So you remember our vows? 'In sickness and in health, _until death do us part_.'" Trunks quoted. She beamed at his words and started sobbing from happiness.

**Nine months later - **

A plate suddenly shattered in the kitchen and Trunks' head popped up from his work.

"Trunks!" Marron screeched. Trunks jumped up, knocking over the chair. He flew to his wife's side. Marron was bent over holding her stomach on the kitchen floor. Trunks picked her up and carried her into the car. He placed her down lightly and threw her suitcase in the back.

Marron grasped Trunks' hand tightly as she was rolled into a hospital room. '_Man! She is in a lot of pain!' _Trunks thought as her grasp tightened and almost cracked his knuckles. He soon found himself blocked from his wife by a nurse. Marron let go, crying for her husband. The other nurses quieted her.

"Can you wait out here for about ten minutes while we connect her to the machines?" A nurse asked him. Unsure of what to do with himself, Trunks strode over to the phone and called Gohan's all their friends and family.

Soon, everyone busted through the door at the same time and one of the nurses eyes almost popped out.

"Hi! We are here to see the Briefs." Stated Goku.

"Um...okay wait in here." Most of the group sat down, but Bra couldn't help herself from pacing the floor. Her fiancée, Goten, tried to calm her down by rubbing her shoulders. Finally, he managed to sit her down in the waiting room.

Hours passed and Krillin, Juuhachi-gou, Bulma, and even Vegeta, though he wouldn't admit it, were getting anxious to meet the new child. Trunks finally burst through the doors with a huge smile on his face.

"It's a girl!"

"A girl?" Exclaimed Goten.

"What did you name her?" Krillin swiftly asked.

"Cumin. Come and see her." All the Z squad and their families rose and followed the new father.

"Our very first grandchild!" Bulma said speaking for both of the couples. Krillin grinned at his wife as everyone pushed their noses against the glass of the nursery. Trunks walked in and asked the nurse if the grandparents could come in.

"I think it safe enough." The nurse replied. Trunks poked his head out.

"The grandparents are allowed to come in." Trunks tenderly picked Cumin up with a grin. "Who's first?" He asked the room full of grandparents. Bulma was the first to hold her followed by Juu then Krillin. Trunks' expectant eyes finally landed on his father.

"Come on, dad. It's not like you haven't done it before." Trunks stated. Vegeta rolled his eyes and Krillin passed the little one over to Vegeta. Her tail unwrapped from Krillin's arm and replaced itself around Vegeta's. The nursery nurse examined the response of the grandparents to the tail and found it odd. Was she the only one who thought it was strange? She finally went over to the parents and asked,

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know that baby has a tail?"

"Yes. It's something that runs in the family." Trunks answered without taking his eyes off his little girl. The nurse looked at the group like they were crazy and then backed off. Bra watched her father hold Cumin for awhile and felt left out. Finally, she walked right into the nursery.

"Let me see my niece," Bra commanded. Vegeta gently handed the baby to his daughter. Bra's eyes lit up. She knew that she would have this too soon.

"She so cute Trunks!"

"Isn't she? You know what? I bet Marron is wondering where we all are. Want to go see her." The grandparents and Bra agreed and they went out to collect the other friends.

When they walked into Marron's hospital room. She instantly tried to sit up for her company, even though it was apparent that she was exhausted.

"Hey, guys." Marron said breathlessly with her eyes half-closed.

"How are you?" Bra asked with concern.

"Great." Marron closed her eyes and opened them slowly. Most of her visitors noticed how tired the girl was. Bulma rallied the group together.

"Maybe this wasn't the greatest time for us to come. How about everyone come back to Capsule Corp for some breakfast?" After saying goodbye, the group left for breakfast. Trunks stared into Marron's eyes with love. He leaned over her and stroked her hair softly. She just sighed and leaned against the pillow.

"Thank you." He finally whispered to her. A smile graced her face slowly.

"You're welcome." She put her hand on his hair and stroked his silky locks. "I love you." She told him.

"Pardon me, miss? Would you like to hold your baby again? Her tests were fine." A nurse asked Marron. Cumin's trolley was right behind her. Marron beamed and nodded. Trunks grinned at his two prides and joys.

"I'm so lucky to have two angels." He stated as he kissed both of his girls.

**Day after Marron's return**

Trunks came quietly into the bedroom from his long day of work. He pulled off his over shirt and looked at his little girl.

Marron looked up from her book and saw Trunks leaning over at Cumin's crib. Cumin reached her arms up at her dad's hand and grasped it firmly.

"Let me see her." Marron told him.

"You need your sleep." Trunks playfully joked.

"Give me my baby." She shot back teasingly. He handed her Cumin and her green eyes stared intently at her mom.

"I wonder how she got green eyes." Marron asked her husband.

"I don't know but they're lovely." Marron nodded and Cumin's small hand reached up toward Marron. She placed one of her fingers on Cumin's palm and she gripped it.

"She is a strong little angel." Marron nodded at her husband's comment. Trunks picked up Cumin and placed her in the crib then laid down next to Marron. She draped her hand over his chest and they fell asleep.

There you go! Peace out-

TL1


End file.
